Destiny's Path
by Menolly Onasi
Summary: Pre-KotOR: “I think the council sometimes forgets that emotional restraint is the result of long and hard training. No one is born with it. That includes Denton, Malak, and Revan. And, of course, you, Master Vrook."
1. Prologue

A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.Lao-Tsu

* * *

Prologue

Master Vrook looked at Master Dara. "Has she spoken to anyone yet?"

Master Dara looked up from her datapad with a frown. "The girl? No, she just sits on the courtyard wall and stares. She has sat there for two days now without a word to anyone. Perhaps she is not yet old enough to talk? She had been with the Mandalorians for some time. It is possible that because of this, she has never learned to talk."

Master Vrook sighed and shook his head. "No, even the smallest child can make a noise. This child does not make sound. I sense in her great sorrow, fear, confusion...it is trauma I believe that causes her silence. She has the potential for great power with proper training. But her training can't begin until she begins to speak.

"It is her first lesson as a Jedi. She must learn that she cannot change the past. Dwelling on it leads to the dark side. You must learn to accept it and move on."

* * *

A little girl about six years old sat on the wall in the bright courtyard. Her light brown hair was cut raggedly to her chin, as if someone had chopped it off with a vibroblade. A small boy with black hair approached her with a cookie in hand.

He looked at her questioningly. "You've been sitting out here a long time." Her green eyes simply looked mournfully back at him.

"I'm Malak," he said offering his hand out to her. She stared at it without making any attempt to shake it.

Malak dropped his hand and looked at her. "Why is your hair cut like that? It looks like a Kath Hound's been chewing on it." She fixed him with an icy stare that could have frozen an entire ocean. However, it did not seem to faze him.

"Are you hungry? You can have some of my cookie if you want."

She looked up questioningly at him. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She shut it and swallowed and tried again. This time a faint whisper followed, "What's a cookie?"

He laughed at her and held up his chocolate studded cookie. "This is, of course. You've never had a cookie?"

"No, they never gave me one."

"Who's 'they'?"

A look of pure hatred mixed with intense fear came into her eyes. "I-I don't want to talk about them."

"Okay. What's your name anyway?"

"Revan."

"We can be friends if you want Revan," he offered generously.

She smiled at him. "I'd like to be friends...Malak."

He grabbed her small hand in his sticky-chocolate covered hand. "They have more cookies in the mess hall. Come on." They ran off together, hand-in-hand towards the mess hall and for the first time, Revan felt a glimmer of hope inside.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the children, two figures had been observing them from the shadows. Master Dara turned to look at Master Vrook.

"This is a perfect example of what I've been telling you for years."

Master Vrook feigned ignorance. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Emotions are not tools of the Dark Side. Without emotion, Revan would still be sitting by herself on that wall. Yes, emotions and passion, in some cases, may lead a Jedi down the Dark Path, but it brings just as many back to the light."

"They are young. It changes as they grow older," and with that, Master Vrook turned and walked away.

Master Dara stared after him. "One day you'll see. Emotion will save someone," she said to the wind. Then she too, walked away, leaving the courtyard empty.

* * *

This is the prequel to Destiny's Challenges. I'm looking for a Beta Reader cuurently, so e-mail me if interested. Also, please e-mail me about any typos you might find. Characters, events, etc. are the property of LucasArts.


	2. Emotions and Special Places

"Special times and special places, special friends together; the moments pass so quickly, But the memories last forever." –Anonymous

* * *

Chapter 1: Emotions and Special Places

A few weeks later, Revan and Malak were sitting in one of the many grassy plains surrounding the Academy. It was normal to see the pair together, as they had been inseparable since they had become friends. They were lying on the ground watching the clouds when a shadow fell over them.

"You think you're so great, don't you Revan?"

Revan sat up, surprised. It was Denton, one of the older, though less competent apprentices. In a training session earlier in the day, she had beaten him in a dual with small, dull vibroblades. They were going to start lightsaber training soon.

Malak too, sat up and said, "She beat you fair and square!"

"No she didn't! She kicked me!"

Malak calmly responded, "It was a fair move. Master Sita said so."

The only success this comment had was making Denton even angrier. "Sure, so she can beat me with a sword? But, no girl could beat me with her fists!"

Revan jumped to her feet, fiery mad. "Oh yes, I could!"

Without hesitation Denton and Revan both put up their fists. Denton threw a punch, which Revan ducked under easily. But his next punch landed square on her jaw. She staggered backwards but kept her footing. Her punch gave him a bloody nose. They continued fighting, while Malak cheered for Revan from the sidelines.

* * *

Several hours later, Denton, Revan, and Malak stood in front of Masters Vrook, Dara, Sita, and Jomi, none of which seemed very happy. Denton had a broken nose, two black eyes, and a split lip. One eye was swollen so much, he could hardly keep it open, while Revan had only a bruised jaw. None of Denton's punches had gotten through after the first one.

Master Vrook looked stern. "Would one of you care to explain what happened?"

Denton lowered his head and looked away, while Malak shuffled his feet and looked uncomfortable. Revan was the one to look Master Vrook in the eye and speak.

"Denton said I could beat him with a vibroblade but not with my fists. He challenged me to a fight and I accepted."

"And Malak, what was your role in all of this?" inquired Master Sita's feminine soprano.

Malak seemed to have trouble finding his voice with every eye of the intimidating council on him. "Well, I-I-I uh..."

Revan quickly grew impatient with his stammering and responded for him, "He didn't do anything, and that's why he's here; he didn't stop us."

It was Master Jomi's turn to speak now. "Each one of you memorized the Jedi Code the first day you were here. Recite it for us now."

Each of them did as they were told:

"_There is No Emotion: There is Peace._

_There is No Ignorance: There is Knowledge._

_There is No Passion: There is Serenity._

_There is No Death: There is The Force."_

"There is no _emotion_: There is _peace,_" Master Jomi emphasized. "Proper Jedi do not goad others into fighting, nor do they allow themselves to enter into any senseless fights. It is not the way of The Order to fight."

"Now for punishment, Denton, you will help clean the kitchen for two weeks. Revan and Malak, there is a room in the South End of the Academy. I believe it is an extra dueling room. However, it has not been used in many years. You will both clean it during your recreation time. Report to Rikard when have finished and he will inspect the room to ensure you have done a satisfactory job. Now get to the Mess Hall for dinner. You will begin your punishments tomorrow."

After the three children had left, the four Council Members sat together to discuss the case they had just seen.

Master Sita spoke first. "I am curious as to why you assigned the two young ones together for their punishment."

Master Vrook looked at her. "While it is crucial for Jedi to rely on no one but themselves, I believe she needs him at this point in her life. He gives hers something steady to hang onto."

Master Jomi heaved a heavy sigh. "The girl's only been here three weeks and already she has gotten into a fight. How many more, I wonder, will she be involved in?"

Everyone looked up when Master Dara finally spoke for the first time. "Perhaps none, if she is not provoked. Who knows, after word of this gets around, no one will dare challenge her. After all, she fought a boy twice her size...and won, I might add. I find the injuries that this six year old can inflict to be remarkable."

Master Vrook stared at her disapprovingly. "Does it not trouble you that Revan did not express the slightest bit of remorse for her transgression?"

Master Dara shrugged. "I do not think she believes she was at fault. It was not entirely her fault, you know. Denton has been in fights before this, and he did challenge her. Malak certainly did nothing to help the situation either."

"Neither of them should have let their emotions take over like that. Perhaps I should have punished them more..."

"They're _children_!" Master Dara interjected. "I think the council sometimes forgets that emotional restraint is the result of long and hard training. No one is born with it. That includes Denton, Malak, and Revan. And, of course, you, Master Vrook. Do you not remember any emotional lapses in your childhood?"

Master Dara had clearly hit her target, for Master Vrook muttered some excuse about going to a meeting with a local landlord and walked out looking a little disgruntled.

"I believe that means this council is adjourned," said Master Dara, suppressing a smile.

* * *

The next day, Revan and Malak delved into the dueling room without much enthusiasm. It was a complete disaster. There was dust and dirt everywhere, not to mention spiders and other creatures they could not identify.

Revan took one of the brooms they had brought along and began to sweep. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, right?" Malak groaned, but he too took a broom and began to sweep.

A few hours later, when the duo had made considerable progress, Revan discovered a closet they had not noticed earlier.

Malak examined the door. "Probably used for old equipment." He began to yank on the handle.

"Be careful," Revan cautioned, "Who knows what could be living in there."

The door came open suddenly, causing Revan to shriek as Malak went sprawling across the floor. They both peeked in to find that the closet was empty except for a stool that looked like it had sat there for a very long time.

"Hey look!" Revan said, pointing to the ceiling. In the center of the ceiling was a square outline of light, unmistakably a trapdoor leading to the outside. Revan pushed the stool to the center of the closet floor and climbed on top.

"Hey, give me a boost, I can't reach." Malak, too, climbed up on top of the stool, which teetered dangerously. Malak steadied himself and cupped his hands like a stirrup for her get on. She did so and finally reached the ceiling. She gave a mighty shove and the trapdoor swung open surprisingly easily. She grabbed the edge of the opening and pulled herself up.

She was on the roof, gazing on a side of the Academy that was not traveled too often. She hooked her foot around a bump on the tiled roof and helped pull Malak up. She was stronger then she looked.

When they were both on the roof, they sat and enjoyed the view of the sun setting on the endless plains around them.

"Wow," they whispered in unison, awed at the sight. Somehow, in the light of the setting sun, the plains did not look as boring, and from this height, they could see the ancient ruins in the distance, standing out in stark contrast to the flatness around them.

After that, the roof became their special place; a place where they could go if they needed to talk or if they just wanted silence and companionship. It was their secret that no one ever knew about and that they swore never to tell of.

* * *

Darkest Ace: I plan too:)

This is the prequel to Destiny's Challenges. Don't be afraid to give any helpful criticism:-) Huge thanks to Miss Krux, my marvelous Beta reader for her editing! Characters, events, etc. are the property of Lucas Arts.


End file.
